This invention relates to an operator for a window especially a window of the casement type.
Window operators of a type having a linkage connected between the window sash and window frame with the linkage being actuated by a rotatable handle are known. Such operators typically can include a housing with which the handle is rotatably mounted. A gear mechanism couples a drive from the handle to the linkage. Thus rotation of the handle causes the linkage to move relative to the housing such that the linkage pivots to thereby cause a window sash coupled to the linkage to move to respective open or closed positions in the window frame.
It is known to have the handle arranged such that it can be moved into a parked or non-use position where it does not project from the housing. This ability to move the handle into a "parked" position reduces the possibility of someone or something being snagged by or entangling with the handle. It also improves the aesthetics of the operator when it is not in use.
However, with known arrangements the handle must be rotated to a prescribed position where it can be folded away into the non-use position. In addition even when folded away the handle remains coupled to the gear mechanism/linkage.